


The Parent Trap (But Star Wars Really!)

by Angel_Baby01



Series: Let's Get Together [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, But mostly fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I blame lack of sleep!, I don't know why I wrote this., Inspired by The Parent Trap (1998)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01
Summary: Shay Dameron and Bella Katana meet at camp and find out they are twins. Their parents Poe and Rey have kept them separated all this time. They decide to switch to meet their other parent, Shenanigans ensue!
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Let's Get Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607158
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	The Parent Trap (But Star Wars Really!)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this idea was just born after binge reading a bunch of Poe and Rey fics until 3:00 in the morning. I thought it was going to be a simple 5 page thing for some cheap laughs, it has grown into 55 pages of an almost full length Disney film. You guys should watch a Disney opening logo before reading this just for fun lol 
> 
> Rowan Blanchard is the face for the twins, and i have included actual dialogue from the 1998 and 1961 version of Parent Trap. 
> 
> So I have never written anything this long, and I hope you at least read a little of it, but I will understand if you can't, it is REALLY massive. EDIT: I fixed the formatting and did some spelling corrections.

**California**

Shara Ann Dameron, nicknamed Shay, sat next to her dad Poe in his old Ford Pickup. Her legs were crossed under her as they bumped over the road. After one particular bump, Shay groaned. 

“Dad, please explain to me again why you are shipping me off to Timbuktu for camp, when I could just as easily spend a fun filled summer with you, Kes, and Rose.” 

“I think, Estrellita, you just answered your own question. You are not the most social kid in the world, and you hang out with adults a little too much. You need to interact with kids your own age. And come on, you get to fly on a plane.” 

“Dad, I am 11, not 6. Flying in an airplane is not really going to sell me on a place that has no WiFi.” 

“Well, then you will just have to suck it up for a few weeks. I have your ticket, we are heading for San Francisco as we speak. So you, Shara Ann, are going to camp.” 

“We could always exchange the ticket and go to Vegas. Like you and mom did.” 

Her dad rolled his eyes as they came to a stop light. “I should have never told you that story, or given you her picture. You have become mother obsessed.” 

“Well what’s wrong with a girl knowing about her mother? You know if it wasn’t for Rose, you and Kes would be hearing about periods, bras, and shaving. Not to mention boys I think are hot.” 

“Argh! Stop okay? Enough. Just...put in your earbuds, we will be at the airport soon.” 

Shay leaned back in her seat and pulled in her earbuds. For better or worse, she was going to Camp Walden. 

  
  


**New York**

Isabella Leia Kanata strolled through JFK airport pulling her rolling suitcase behind her while her Uncle, Finn, carried her duffle bag and backpack. They stopped to look for a car rental place and Bella sighed softly and looked toward the Gate that she and her Uncle Finn had just walked through. It was hitting her now, she was 4,968 kilometers, (which was 3,087 miles), away from home. If she needed help, or an emergency happened, she wouldn’t have anyone to help her. Finn was only dropping her off, staying for a night and then leaving. 

She brought her fingers up to her mouth and started to bite down until Finn swatted her hand. 

“You know your Mother wants you to stop that awful habit.” 

“Then someone should invent a horrible tasting nail polish, I would be less likely to do it then.” 

Finn just shook his head and walked up to the car rental kiosk. Once he had the car keys in hand, they walked out to small parking garage and climbed into the SUV that her mother had rented for them. 

Once she was settled, Finn turned on the GPS and started the car. “Better get comfortable Little Duck, we have quite a drive ahead of us.” 

“Can we stop for Tea somewhere?” 

“Uhh, I don’t think they really have a place for Tea round here, you’ll have to wait til you get to camp.” 

Bella blapped her lips and leaned back against the seat. 

“Finn?” 

“Hmmm?” 

“Does my dad still live in America?” 

“I don’t know Little Duck. Last I knew, he lived on the West Coast in California.” 

Bella sat up in her seat, it was the first time anyone had ever willingly gave her information about her dad. She decided to play it cool. “Really? California?” 

“Hmm hmmm. He had an orchard and a vineyard out there. That’s how he and your mum met you know? Wine Tasting.” 

“Are you serious?” 

“Hmmm I was there too. I had just gotten discharged from Her Majesty's Armed Forces, your mum wanted to see the US, I did too. So, off we went to California.” 

“Why California? Why not New York or something like that.” 

“Eh, California is made to look so glamorous on TV, and I think your mum was hoping to see a celebrity or two. Anyway, we landed in LAX, we saw Disneyland, Hollywood. No celebrities, though your mum put her feet into Judy Garland’s on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, they didn’t fit. Then we decided to head North to see some Vineyards, and we ended up going to this vineyard your dad ran with his dad, did a tasting, and your mum spat wine in his face.” 

“What!” 

“Yeah, she said it tasted like it had been stomped on by a gorilla with dirty socks. Your dad took offense to that, said she had no idea what she was talking about, she said she did, and challenged him to a tasting contest. They disappeared behind the house. I sent her a text after an hour that I was leaving, and did she remember where we were staying so she could get a cabbie there. She texted back yeah and I left. More hours go by, I don’t hear anything from her. I call the Vineyard, but the office was closed.” 

He chuckled a little. “I’m starting to think that your mum got kidnapped, but the next thing I know, I get a text saying she is going to Vegas with your dad. They come back, she says she is staying in Cali with him, and they got married. I stayed too, she is my sister after all and I admit, I was worried about this whirlwind romance that started with wine spatting. Long story short; things went off the rails, 9 months later you came into the world. They couldn’t make it work, we moved back to London, and that as they say, was that.” 

Bella smiled. “You know Finn, you’re the first person to ever really tell me about my dad. Usually mum will just me some abstract detail. She did give me a picture the last time I asked.” 

“Well, your not a baby anymore Mate, and every girl needs to know about her Father.” 

Bella leaned back again, thinking of the picture tucked away in her backpack with her stuffed parrot, Porgi. 

“Thanks Finn.”

“Anytime Mate.” 

**  
****Maine**

Drop off was hectic. 

Shay promised her dad that she would call him as often as possible, as well as try and text. She also told him to give Rose and Kes her love. And give Bee some pats for her, and to ride Atreyu as well. Her dad had hugged her and promised all of it and then handed her a small wrapped gift. “From your grandfather, please if it’s anything explosive, leave it alone until you get home.” 

They hugged one last time and Poe left. 

Meanwhile, Finn was going over the checklist with Bella from her mom. The list seemed to go on and on until finally Bella said, “You know for a Linguistics and History professor at Oxford, she is sure if fussy.” 

Finn laughed and tucked the list into his pocket. “Let’s just assume that everything on the list is fine, and a gift from me.” He hands a small deck of playing cards. “Hopefully you can find someone here that can whip your tush at Poker.” 

She smiled broadly. “Shouldn’t have taught me how to play so well if you want to win.” 

Finn roared with laughter, gave her a hug, and then melted into the crowd. 

Bella sighed softly and walked over to the crowd that was gathering along some tables. A woman stood up and called into a bullhorn. 

“Good Afternoon! I am Miss Susan Evers, Camp Director. We are going to have a very lovely 4 weeks together, and I have so much planned. There will be hikes, swimming, rock climbing on our walls. We also have segways and hoverboards to ride, with plenty of activities in between! Now, my assistants Sharon McKendrick, and Maggie O'Hara will be calling out your name. You will report to them, and get your cabin assignment. Once you have that, can gather your luggage and make your way to your cabin. We will have a brief rest period before dinner. So please be as quick as you can with organizing your items. That is all!” 

Susan blew her whistle and then Sharon and Maggie started calling out names. When Bella heard her name, she went to the table. Maggie frowns a little when she sees her. “Didn’t I just-hmm no I guess not.” 

She confirms Bella’s name and smiles. “Oh what a lucky girl you are! You get one of the two person cabins. Serendipity. Your bunk mate should already be there.” 

Bella smiles and takes her packet with the map and goes to where all the luggage is waiting. She gathers up her suitcase, duffel, and backpack before heading down the dirt trail. 

Serendipity was really off the beaten path, and Bella was huffing and puffing by the time she made it there. She drug her luggage up the small stairs and into the cabin. There was a set of bunk beds, a small desk, a closet, and what she assumed was a bathroom which had it’s door partially cracked.

Bella put down her luggage and looked around. 

“I already called top bunk.” A voice says from the bathroom. 

Bella frowns. “Shouldn’t you have waited until I got here? I may have wanted the top bunk you know.” 

“Well you know, first come, first serve.” 

“Is that an American thing? In London we generally ask before just out right taking something.” 

The door finally opened and a girl came into the cabin rubbing a towel over her hair, head down. 

“You know we also have another saying here, you snooze you….lose.” 

Both girls stared at each other like they had never seen each other before in their life, even though the faces they saw were the same ones they saw in the mirror. 

“What the heck.” Bella’s roommate said. 

“Oh, my giddy aunt!” 

The other girl snorted. “What?” 

“It’s, um an expression.” 

“Well, it’s funny.” The girl wrapped the towel around her head and then held out her hand. “I’m Shay Dameron.” 

“Bella Kanata.” 

“Nice to meet you. Weird last name though.” 

Shay whipped the towel off her head. The style was a little shorter than Bella’s, but the exact shade of brown that looked like melted chocolate. 

“Dameron isn't exactly your average name either.” 

Shay shrugged. “I don’t know, sounds better than yours." 

Bella smiled. “Same.” 

Shay blinked for a moment, and then laughed. “I like you. Like I like you a lot."

“Thanks, I think. I should unpack." 

Shay laughed and sat down in the desk chair as Bella started unpacking. 

Once Bella got to Porgi, she smiled. “I brought one of those too.” She hops up from the chair and climbs up the ladder to show a little battered dog. “Chewie.” 

Bella smiled. “I’ve had Porgi since I was little. My Uncle Finn said it was a gift from my dad.” 

Shay smiles and puts her little dog back before hopping down. “Chewie was a gift from my mom. So says Rose.” 

“Rose? Is she your Aunt or something?” 

“Well I guess in a way. She is my dad’s best friend, and sorta sister. She and her sister Paige were being bounced around foster care before they met my dad in Junior High. And my grandpa Kes just sorta adopted them. Not officially or anything, but they just came to visit my dad at the house one day, and never left.” 

“Same with my Mum. My Great Aunt adopted her and my Uncle Finn when they were little. We all live together.” 

“What about your dad?” 

“Hmmm, I don’t have one. Well I mean, I do, obviously. But he doesn’t live with us.” 

“Same. I mean my mom, not my dad.” 

The girls went quiet as Bella laid Porgi back on the bed. Shay went over to her backpack and peered in. “Did you sneak in any contraband?” 

Bella squealed and grabbed her bag. “If I did, I won’t share. You stole the top bunk!” 

Shay got on her knees into a begging position. “Please Bella. I saw the cookies, they are my weakness. Please oh please!” 

Bella sighed softly and unzipped her bag before pulling out the Oreos. “I will share if we switch off the top bunk.” 

When Shay didn’t answer, Bella gave the bag a shake. “Fine! Fine, fine fine.” 

Bella opened the plastic top on the cookies and handed offered it to Shay. 

“I think this is the start of something good.” 

~&~ 

Shay and Bella had become fast friends. The fact that they looked identical was pointed out, but eventually forgotten. Until a rainy day two weeks after the start of camp. 

All of the campers were confined to their quarters, which unfortunately was causing Shay and Bella some serious boredom. They ate their way through Bella’s stash of Oreo's, and were now working on the Peanut Butter Shay had snuck in. Shay had never really met anyone that liked to eat the Peanut Butter right out of the jar; Bella had even said she liked the Goober Peanut Butter, which was a mix of Peanut Butter and Jelly together in a jar, which Shay agreed with. The girls found that they had a lot in common, both were born on May 4th, and both would be 12 on their next birthday. 

They also found that they were huge card sharks. They had tried Poker, Hearts, Gin Rummy, and Bella had shown Shay how to play Spite and Malice. The problem was that both girls were incredible card players, they couldn’t see each other’s tells, and never seemed to lose. 

They had finally decided to try War. A card game that no one could cheat at, except Shay seemed to think Bella was. She tried to grab the cards from her hand which made Bella fall back and knock her backpack over. This caused all of her things to spill out, including something that knocked the wind out of Shay. 

Bella was scolding her as Shay bent down and picked up the picture that had fluttered out. 

“Who’s this?” 

“Who? Oh, I told you I had a picture of my dad. I always carry it with me.” 

Shay let the picture flutter from her fingers as she took a step back. “Your mom…” 

“What about her?” 

“Does she have brown hair, usually in a bun, dimples, and her nose crinkles when she smiles?” 

Bella’s mouth fell open. “What...how did you know that?” 

Shay ran over to where her backpack sat on the desk chair and pulled something out. She took a few deep breaths before turning around and showing it to Bella. 

Bella fell backwards onto the floor. “That’s my mum.” 

Shay stepped forward and grabbed the picture from the floor. “And that’s my dad.” 

Bella took a few deep breaths. “So if were both born on May 4th.” 

Shay sat down too. “And we’re both 11.” 

Bella took another breath. “Then that means…” 

Shay smiled. “That we’re sisters!” She pulled Bella up and hugged her. 

Bella hugged for a few seconds before untangling herself. “Shay, you complete bone head, it means we’re Twins!” 

Shay blinked and then smiled. “Oh right!” She squealed and hugged her again. “I don’t even care you called me a bone head!” 

~&~ 

Later, the Twins were laying on the bottom bunk, pressing their feet together when Bella said. 

“So what are we going to do about this?” 

Shay sighed. “I have no idea! I mean, I would love to meet Mom, and I bet your dying to meet Dad. He is so awesome. And our house in Napa is awesome too, and the dog, the dog is awesome too!” 

Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Obviously fate brought us together. But we can’t possibly tell mum and daddy we know about each other! Just bringing up daddy is enough to make mum’s hair stand up. Saying I know that I have a twin sister would probably just do her in.” 

Shay nodded. “Dad is just as bad. I tell him ‘hey dad, I met my long lost twin at camp, think I can meet my mom?’ He would start yelling in Spanish, which turns into a whole thing in itself. Unless Kes and Rose would step in to calm him down, which they do sometimes.” 

Bella sat up, suddenly worried. “What makes him yell in Spanish?” 

“Oh just usually when I go riding on Atreyu off the trail, get bad grades, try to jump off the roof into the pool. Stuff like that.” 

Bella just shook her head. Clearly her twin sister needed her and their mother if she was going to survive to adulthood. But, they would never get that chance with 2 stubborn parents at the helm. She blapped her lips and sat up a little. “This is ridiculous! I’ll go my **whole** life knowing I have a father, but never seeing him. And you never meeting mum! Madness!” 

Shay sat up and gasped. “Wait, say that again.” 

“What? Madness?” 

“No no, the part about knowing you have a father but never seeing him?” 

“Right, what about it?”

Shay got up, pressing her hands to her face. “Oh my God, Oh my God! Bella you said it!” 

“What? Said what? What are you on about?” 

Shay turned, her face lit up. “You want to meet dad right? And I am dying to meet mom. We’re twins. Identical twins. That means...” 

Bella shot up from the bunk bed. “Shay Dameron, are you suggesting we trick our parents by switching places? Because if you are, I like it.” 

Shay grinned and squealed clapping her hands together. “And you know the best part? If we switched, sooner or later, they'd have to unswitch us.” 

Bella grinned wider. “And they'd have to meet again.” 

Shay nodded. “Face-to-face.” 

Bella bit her lip. “You know, Mum has never let anyone get close to her. Finn is always urging her to go out, but she always makes excuses. And if I had to bet money on it, Daddy is the same way.” 

Shay nodded. “Kes is always telling him to go out. But he won’t do it. Do you think…”

Bella smiled. “That they never got over each other and this would be just the thing to get them back together?” 

Shay grinned back. “Let’s get to work!” 

~&~

First, they had to start on outer appearance. Which meant they had to l trim Bella’s to match Shay's. 

Bella winced as scissors moved toward her. “Can’t we just tell Daddy I grew it out?” 

“There is no way it went from my length to your length in the span of a few weeks. It’s just a trim Bells, come on. Close your eyes if it’s easier on you.” 

Bella did. She could feel the tug of her hair for a few minutes and then Shay saying she was done. Bella opened her eyes and smiled. “You did pretty good actually.” 

“Eh, I practice on dolls a lot. Okay next...ears.” 

“Ears?” 

“Yeah mine are pierced. Yours are not.” 

“No. No, no, and no, not happening. Sorry, wrong number, I won't. I refuse!”

Shay sighed. “Then cutting your hair was a total waste. There's no way I can go to camp with pierced ears and come home without them. I mean, come on. Get real.” 

When Bella still didn’t relent, Shay pressed. “Come on Bells, don’t you want to meet dad? I can get the stuff we need.” 

Bella sighed. “Fine. On the bed.” She went and laid down as Shay grabbed her flashlight and jacket. “You sure you can do this?” 

“Oh yeah, I have seen it done on YouTube. Just a simple matter of aiming.” 

“What?” 

“Just relax Bells. You won’t feel a thing. Probably.” 

After getting sneaking out to the infirmary to get the stuff, Shay gave Bella some ice to press against her ear. Once it was numb enough, Shay stepped forward and slid an apple under the back of Bella’s ear before bringing up the sterilized needle. She shut her eyes right before she pressed it in making Bella yell out. “Don’t shut your eyes!” 

Shay opened them again and pressed the needle down. Both of the girls screamed and Shay passed out on the floor. 

Bella got up and shook her sister on the floor. “Wake up!” 

After Shay opened her eyes, she asked "Are you bleeding to death? Did it hurt?" 

Bella shook her head and held up the needle. “You need to finish with the other because I will not go through life with just one pierced ear.” 

Shay passed out again.

~&~ 

Once the outside appearance’s matched, they had to make the insides match so to speak. The two taught each other about their lives. Schedules, appointments, friends, family. It was enough to make anyone’s head spin. 

Bella also had to learn and American Accent which was harder than it sounded. But she figured out how to do it convincingly by the last day. 

They separated at the gates that would take one to San Francisco, and the other to Heathrow. 

Shay gave Bella a big hug. “Give Dad a kiss and a hug for me.” 

Bella smiled and wiped a tear from Shay’s cheek. “Give Mum the same. Got my number in your phone?” 

“Yup, and you have mine. We need to text every day, and call at least once a week.” 

The PA went off over their heads, and they hugged again. “Okay there’s our flights. Be safe ok?” Shay said. 

Bella nodded and made her way to the gate that would take her to dad, while Shay went to see her mom. 

  
  


**California**

The plane touched down with a jolt making Bella’s stomach churn worse than it had been. She knew there was no way Shay was even close to London yet so texting her seemed like a waste. But she was desperate to talk to someone about the nervousness that was engulfing her. 

She got off the plane and stepped through the gate. She bit her lip a little looking around before her eyes finally alighted on the man from her picture. 

His hair was a little longer, and grayer at the temples, but his smile was just the same, his eyes crinkled just the same. 

Bella squealed and ran towards her dad. “Daddy! Oh my Gosh! Daddy! You’re here! Your really here!” 

Poe sweeps Bella into his arms. “Well of course I am, who else would be here to get you Estrellita?” 

Tears sprang to her eyes and her dad wiped them away. “Wow, I should send you away more often.” 

Bella laughed through her tears. “Yeah.

They grabbed her luggage and made their way out to the car, Bella holding his hand tight. “So did anything change while I was away?” 

“Oh not much, rented out your room to a few people. Shaved BB’s fur off, gave Atreyu away. The usual.” 

“Ha ha Dad.” 

He smiled at her and winked. “Nope everything is exactly how you left it. Nothing new.” 

“Shame that.” 

“Shame that?” 

“Ummm well you know, it’s a shame Dad. You know?” 

Poe shook his head. “That camp has made you weird kid.” 

“Nooo Dad, it hasn’t. In fact, I would love to go back next year.” 

“Well, I will have to think about that. I missed you you know?” 

“Not half as much as I missed you.” Bella said softly. 

They pulled into the driveway and Rose ran out of the house with Bee in tow. 

“There is our girl! Welcome home!” She hugged her close and peppered her face with kisses. “Oh my goodness! I am not letting you out of my sight again! And don’t listen to your father, he doesn’t believe for one minute this built your character.” Bella laughed and hugged Rose tight. 

“Alright, come into the house, I have food waiting.” 

“Okay! Hey Bee!” She reached out to the bed the dog and he sniffed her hand before barking at her. 

Rose frowned. “That’s weird, it’s like that dog doesn’t know you.” 

“Oh, I must still smell like camp and the plane. I am sure once I have a nice shower he’ll be alright.” 

“Nice shower? Poe what kind of camp did you send this kid to?” 

“I thought a normal one.” 

Once the two adults went into the house, Bella fished into her pocket for a special dog treat that Shay had with her. She handed it to Bee who started spinning in circles, wagging his tail. 

“Good boy, no blowing my cover.” 

“What cover?” 

Bella jumped about a foot and turned. “Gran-Kes! Kes! Hi!” She hugged her grandfather close who pulled her back to look at her. Bella bit her lip as he studied her before letting her go. 

“Haven’t grown much have you, that’s a good thing. Come on, Rose cooked us a feast! Gỏi cuốn, Pho’! I made some Empanadas, as well as some Tamales.” 

Kes drug Bella into the house where she was met with a heavenly aroma. 

Rose was setting out plates and glasses on the table with Poe.

Bella and Kes sat down at the table, and Bella noticed an extra spot had been set. “Um, Dad, why is there an extra spot?” 

Kes and Rose went silent, while Kes shot Poe a look that clearly said _You didn’t tell her?_

Poe cleared his throat. “Well honey, there is something we need to talk about. And I think-” 

He is interrupted by the door opening and a sugary sweet voice calling out. “Hello! Poe darling am I too early?” 

There was a click clacking of heels and a woman appeared in front of the group. She had brown curly hair pulled back with a clip, she was wearing a red and gold sundress. Bella felt her heart drop. 

“Uh Zorii, hi. No, not too early.” 

Bella heckles went right up. “Who’s this?” 

Poe actually looked embarrassed. “Shay this is Zorii Bliss, Zorii this is Shay.” 

Zorii’s face lit up with what Bella immediately recognized as fake sweetness. 

“Oh you sweet little dear! Your daddy has told me so much about you!” 

“Well funny, he hasn’t mentioned you in the 10 seconds I have been home.” 

She heard Rose snort next to her, and Kes disguise a laugh with a cough. 

Poe rubbed his hair. “Uh Shay, can I talk to you outside please.” 

“I’m actually quite comfortable here.” 

“Well, I’m not. Come on.” Poe grabbed Bella by her arm and walked her outside. 

Once they were on the patio and Poe had closed the door Bella glared at him. “Daddy what in the world is going on?” 

Poe looked confused for a second. “Since when do you call me Daddy?” 

Bella realized her slip and shook her head. “That’s not the topic here. Who is that woman and why is she here?” 

Poe blew out a breath. “Shay, while you were at camp, I met her at a conference and we hit it off. We went for drinks, and have been spending some time together. And we uh, well, we are thinking of getting married.” 

“WHAT!” 

“Now honey, calm down, nothing is set in stone at the moment. But we-” 

“No no! Es-tu fou? Avez-vous complètement perdu tous vos sens? Tu as pensé à moi? Et Shay? Et maman! Tu vas tout gâcher!” 

“Calm down, Shay! Wait, were you speaking French?

Bella blushed realizing she made another mistake. “I... I learned it at camp.” She took a deep breath and let it out. 

“Okay, I'm sorry. Let's discuss this calmly. Calmly and rationally.”

Poe smiled. “Yeah, and in English if you don't mind.” 

“Okay.” 

Poe wrapped his arms around his daughter and kissed her head. “Sweetheart what has gotten into you?”

“Nothing, nothing, just... just... Dad, you can't get married; it'll totally ruin completely everything!” 

“Ruin what?” 

“I can’t talk about this right now. I need to go to my room.” 

She untangled herself from her dad and ran into the house. 

When she got to her room, she dug into her backpack and pulled out her phone. It was dead. 

“Great!” She quickly plugged in the charger and attached the phone. Hopefully it wouldn’t take long to charge and she could call Shay. This was an emergency. 

  
  


**London**

Shay was ready to toss her cookies into the nearest lap as the captain came over the intercom and announced that they would be landing in Heathrow soon. 

She had been so nervous the whole 8 hour flight. She was worried that as soon as her mom saw her, she would know that she wasn’t Bella. Mother’s always knew. She would get sent home early, and the whole plan to get to know her mom, (and get her parents back together), would go out the window. 

As the plane touched down, she took a few deep breaths, grabbed her carry on and went down the ramp. Her hands were shaking so hard that she almost dropped her bag. 

She finally stepped down and smiled at the tall man holding a sign that said Bella. 

“Finn!” 

Her nerves disappeared as she ran toward her uncle who swept her up into his arms with a giant bear hug. 

“Finn! Oh my Gosh, I have missed you!” 

“I have missed you too Little Duck.” He peppered her face with kisses and took her hand as they walked. “And I know someone else that is excited to see you.” 

“Is she home?” 

“Hmmm hmmm and Aunt Maz is there too.” 

“Great!” 

She bounced in the seat next to Finn as they got closer to the house. Her smile was so warm and bright that her face was starting to hurt. 

“I have never seen you so excited to be home, I guess this camp adventure did you a world of good. Maybe we send you back next year.” 

“Oh no no, I don’t think so.” 

Finn laughed as he parked the car and she got out. 

She took a deep breath as Finn grabbed her bags and went up the walkway and opened the door. 

As Shay stepped inside, she felt her breath catch. Sitting in the living room were two women. The first was short with her black hair tied up in an elaborate knot against her head. She had on coke bottle glasses and looked about 1000 years old. Great Aunt Maz. 

Across from Maz was a much younger woman, her shoulder length brown hair was braided back away from her face and she was wearing a white dress. Both women looked up, but only one rose to greet Shay. 

“Bella!” 

This was her mom, the woman she had waited 11 years to meet. And Shay was frozen. And then she burst into tears. 

Rey moved closer to her and wrapped her arms around her. “Oh sweetheart, it’s alright. Your home now.” 

Shay sniffled against her mother’s shoulder. “I have just missed you so much mom!” 

Rey chuckles softly. “Sweetheart, you have only been gone a few weeks.” 

“Feels a lot longer than that to me.” 

“Well your home now, and there is no changing that. Now come sit down and have Tea with us.” 

Rey led Shay over to a chair that was in front of the table that had a huge spread of food across it. Finn sat down next to Maz after kissing Rey on her cheek. 

Once everyone had a plate of food, Shay noticed Maz was staring at her intently. Almost like she was trying to see into her soul. Shay blushed and ducked her head. 

“So Bella, tell us about camp. I want to hear all about it.” 

“Oh well, there’s not much to tell really. I met a very lovely girl there. We were bunk mates, and got along swimmingly.” 

All 3 adults looked at her amused. “Well, I am glad you got along...swimmingly.” Her mother said as she poured her some tea. “What was the girl’s name by the way?” 

“Bella.” Shay said without thinking. 

“Oh well, what a coincidence, meeting another Bella at camp. Was it hard to keep you two straight?” 

“Oh, yeah. It was like we were twins.” 

Rey choked on her tea and started to cough. Finn blinked a little, and Aunt Maz just stared at Shay with a small smile on her face. Like she knew exactly what was going on. 

“Well uh, as long as you had a good time. Finish up your tea and then you can run along to your room and nap. Dio will be excited to see you.”

Shay wanted nothing more than to sit and drink in her mom, but she is starting to feel the effect of the ever famous jet lag. Besides, she has tomorrow to be with her mom. 

She finished her tea and went upstairs. Bella’s room was...interesting to say the least. If this plan of theirs worked out, she hoped the unused guest room could be Bella’s because this was too much girl to share with. 

Laying on the comforter was a large fluffy cat. Shay bit her lip as the cat lifted it’s head and regarded her. She walked over to rub the cat. “Hey Dio. I’m Shay.” 

The cat got his feet, arched his back and hissed. “Woah! Okay! Wow, nice to meet you too! Jerk.” 

The cat hopped off the bed and ducked underneath. “Hey! Stupid cat get out from under there, if someone sees you, they are going to know something is up. Hey! OW!” 

“Problems?” A voice said behind her. 

She yelps and almost falls over. Instead she turns around to find Maz staring at her. “Oh no, no trouble! Just Dio being silly.” 

Aunt Maz smiled and walked into the room. “You know, there is an old saying that I learned from my mother, if you live long enough, you see the same eyes in different people. I’ve seen your eyes before, but they were in someone else.” 

Aunt Maz knelt down and touched Shay’s face gently, looking into her eyes. “Your not Isabella. You’re Shara Ann.” 

Shay’s mouth fell open and she got to her feet. “What? How do you know that?” 

Maz sat on the bed and patted it. Shay sat down still in shock. 

“Did Isabella tell you the story that Finn told her?” 

Shay nodded. “She did. She-wait, how did you know about that?" 

"I'm old, I know everything." She winked and smiled. "Finn told me."

"Oh. Well, he said that they met in California, she spit wine in his face, they got married, lived in California, had me and Bella, and then divorced. Finn, Mom and Bella came back here.” 

“Hmm, that’s only part of the story. It’s true they broke up, but it’s not true they stayed just in California. They came here too. I saw your father’s eyes, he was utterly devoted to your mother, but your mother...she had a rough start in life. She doesn’t believe that she is allowed to have good things in her life lest someone come and take it away. She was afraid to give your father her whole heart, and then when you and Isabella were born, what little of her heart she had given to your father she gave to you two. They couldn’t make it work, but there is still a spark between them.” 

Maz patted her hand gently and stood. 

“Wait, you said that you knew I wasn’t Bella, how could you tell?” 

Maz stopped and turned. “You two are good at mimicking each other, but Bella has always walked with a smoother step. You favor your left leg for some reason, always have.” 

“Wait, wait, you saw me and Bella walking. So that means they didn’t break up when we were newborns. That’s what Finn told Bella.” 

Maz smiled wider. “Your parents didn’t break up until you and Isabella were almost 2 years old. Finn’s memory is selective, but for good reason. Your father was Finn’s best friend, they were stationed in the same location while they were both in the military. And when your mother and father broke up, Finn had to choose a side.” 

Shay sat down on the bed in complete shock. She didn’t even notice that Dio climbed onto the bed and was rubbing against her. 

She only came out of her trance when her cell phone started to ring. Both she and Dio jumped about a foot. She grabbed the phone and saw it was Bella calling. She shut her door and answered the phone. 

“Bells, what in the world are you doing calling, it must be 6 in the morning there.” 

“It’s just a little after 7, I would have called earlier, but I figured you were on the plane, and then the jet lag hit me. Now, I am hiding in the wine cellar. But Shay, we have a problem here.” 

“Yeah we have a problem here too. Maz knows I am not you.” 

“I should have thought of that. Aunt Maz always knows, it should be okay though. But we have a bigger problem than that, Daddy is seeing this terrible woman named Zorii! He is talking about getting married!” 

“WHAT!” 

“Yes! I had to have an absolute horrid dinner with her! She was gushing over the food even though she was just stirring Rose’s Pho around and nibbled on Kes’s empanadas!” 

“Oh that woman has a heart of stone! No one can resist Rose’s Pho, or Kes’s empanadas.” 

“I know! And I heard her telling Daddy later that once they were married, she would love to get their own place so she could spread out a little. Spread out! And then she talked about hiring staff!” 

“What! But Kes and Rose have always been with us! This is ridiculous! Bells, you gotta push that woman’s buttons. And I mean push them hard! See if you can drive her off while I try to get mom out there.” 

“How? I don’t want to reveal the switch now. If we do, all they are going to do is put us on planes and send us back.” 

“I think Finn actually gave us the answer already. He said he and mom went to California because it seemed so glamorous. If I can get mom to do that again, we might be able to get them to meet up.” 

“How in the world are we going to do that?” 

“We will worry about that later, for now, push Zorii’s buttons. See if you can get her to run for the high hills.” 

“Shay if I get sent off to boarding school because of that woman I-” 

“Don’t worry, we can handle this.” 

“Well I-” 

“Bella?” 

“Is that mum?” 

“Yes, I need to go.” 

“No no! Let me just hear her voice for a moment.” 

Shay sighed softly, but realized if it had been her and she had heard dad, she would have begged to stay on the phone too. She pulled the phone away from her face a little as the door opened. 

“Love, what are you doing on the phone? I thought you were napping.” 

“Oh, I was but my friend from camp...uhh Mary called. She is completely out of sorts.” 

“I see. Well, since your not napping, how about a trip to Hardy’s?” 

She heard Bella yelling on the phone about getting her some Millionaire’s Fudge. Shay put the phone down and smiled at her mom. 

“Sounds perfectly perfect! Give me 10 minutes.” 

“Alright my love.” 

Once she was gone, Shay picked up the phone again. 

“Were you trying to make me deaf?” 

“Okay, first of all, you sound exactly like me is very creepy and we will have a conversation about that in the future. Second, do you know how rare it is that mum takes me to Hardy’s? This is a big deal and I won’t be shorted out of getting candy just because you happen to be me right now.” 

“Okay, I think the Jet Lag is getting to you because I understood none of that, isn’t Hardy’s a hamburger place?” 

There is a silence for a second before Bella sighs loudly. “It’s a sweet shop, Candy! Horribly expensive and amazing. Usually mum only takes me on special occasions, she will give me money, and let me loose on the store. Get me some Millionaire's Fudge, if you don’t, I will use my hair to kill you in your sleep.” 

“Okay wow, you really take your candy seriously. I mean, can’t you just go down to like a gas station store and get some? That is how I usually do it.” 

“England is different! You don’t just go anywhere to get candy, there are specialized shops. You American kids are so spoiled.” 

“Hey now, you are half American, and I am half British. So that makes us equals.” 

“Whatever Shay, listen I hear Rose in the kitchen, I have to get out of here. Get me my bloody chocolate. And work on mum. I love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

Both girls hung up and Shay huffed out a breath. “Some people.” 

  
  


**California**

Bella very quietly slips up the stairs from the wine cellar and into the kitchen. She shuts the door softly hoping that she only thought she heard Rose. 

“Your up early.” 

No such luck there huh? 

She turns very slowly and smiles. “Morning Rose, I was um looking for something downstairs.” 

“I see. What?” 

“Huh?” 

“What were you looking for so early in the morning?” 

“Ummm you know, I can’t remember which is why I came upstairs, to see if I could remember.” 

“I see.” 

“But now, I can’t remember even up here, so I am going to go to my room and think about it.” 

“Should be easy to do since when I went in to collect up the dirty clothes, they were already in the hamper and that room was the cleanest I have ever seen it. Very conducive to thinking.” 

“Oh well, you know at camp, they really instilled uh you know, cleanliness into us.” 

Rose turned around and crossed her arms. “You know, last night, you inhaled my Pho and Kes’s empanadas like you have never had them before. And usually, to eat the Pho, you add things to it. But last night, you didn’t.” 

“Well um, it tasted great without the stuff I normally put in it.” 

“Like what?” 

“Huh?” 

Rose smirked. “You’re tossing that word around a lot kiddo. But what do you normally put in Pho to make it taste good Shay?” 

“Well you know, a little of this, a little of that.” 

“Hmmm. And Bee. Usually that dog is right next to you at all times. Right now, he is in the living room.” 

“Well I was just going to go to my room, he can come with me if he wants.” 

Rose’s dark eyes searched her face for a minute and then shook her head. 

“You have gotten weird kid, it's almost like, like.” 

“Like what Rose?” 

“It’s almost like you were...no forget it.” 

Bella took a deep breath as Rose went back to the stove. “Like I’m Isabella?” 

Rose jerked around like she had been burnt. “You know about Bella?” 

Tears filled Bella’s eyes. “I am Bella.” 

“What?” 

Bella nodded biting her lip. Rose walked over and knelt down staring into Bella’s eyes. Bella had only seen so much love in her mother’s face. Rose hugged her close and kissed her face. 

“Shay and I met at camp and everything just sorta...clicked.” 

Rose sniffled and was about to say more when Poe appeared. “Rosie, please tell me you made coffee, I need some.” 

“Of course I made it Poe. Why would I not?” 

Poe stopped and took in the pair. “Um what is going on?” 

Rose smiled and handed him a cup. “Nothing, Shay was just going to go take a dip in the pool. Right?” 

“Oh right, right. I am going to go get my swimsuit on.” 

“Uh Rose, why are you looking at her like that?” 

“What do you mean? What way? This is the way I always look at her. All 6 lbs, 11 oz, 21 inches of her.”

“Um what?” 

“Nothing nothing, Shay go get in your swimsuit.” 

Bella takes off to the bedroom, only to hear her dad’s voice. “Don’t swim too long sweetheart, we are going to to meet Zorii for brunch.”

She makes a face but smiles when she hears Rose say. “You know, such a lovely morning, I think I will join her.” 

  
Later, in the pool, Rose tells her more of the story that Finn left out. 

“Yup, it’s true. You and Shay were almost 2 when your parents split up. Kes tried to help, paid for marriage counseling. But, it just didn’t work out.” 

“What happened, you know, that day.” 

“Well, I had come home from seeing Paige at the hospital. When I did, I saw you two in the living room playing and I could hear them arguing. I will say they were on the patio so they had a clear view of you two. Your mom said something that sets your dad off, so he started yelling in Spanish, which your mom hated because she couldn’t understand Spanish.” 

“She can now, she is linguistics professor.” 

Rose laughed. “She probably did that to get back at your dad.” She shook her head and sobered. “Anyway, your mom came into the house with your dad trailing behind her. And when she saw me holding you, it was like...she had an epiphany. She took off her wedding ring, handed it to your dad, scooped up Bella and went out the door. Your dad chased after her, but...I don’t know what was said outside. I just know your dad came back in with your car seat.” 

“Did anyone talk to them while they were divorcing?” 

“Well that is the thing, I don’t know if they officially divorced or not.” 

“Wait what?” 

“Yeah, I know your mom left, but I’m not sure if the proper paperwork was ever filed.” 

“Rose, how hard would it be to find out something like that?” 

“Well uh not hard, just call the county. They should have filed here, but they might have had it done in London." 

“I need my phone.” 

**London**

Shay was having a blast in the candy store. Like Bella had said, her mom just gave her some money and let her loose amongst the candy. She did get Bella’s stupid Millionaire Fudge, but did spend a fair amount on herself. She was about to grab some chocolate frogs, when her phone chirped. 

She pulled it out and looked at a text from Bella. “Can you see if mum ever got divorced from dad? Also, Rose knows.” 

Shay blinked her eyes. “Did they not get divorced?” She said to herself softly. She quickly texted back. “How am I supposed to do that? And Bella! If people keep finding out, the secret is going to be blown.” 

Shay was never one to call herself predictable, but the answer from Bella seemed to appear right after she had pressed Send. “Rose is excited to help us, she loved mum and dad together. Also she says hi and she loves you. AND! Ask Finn, he is a Barrister, it’s like a fancy British Lawyer. If Mum filed for Divorce in London, he would know about it. Also, did you get my Millionaire Fudge?” 

Shay blew out a breath, and sent back a quick ‘yes I got your stupid candy, and tell Rose i love her too.’ Once the text was sent, Shay looked around the store. Finn had come with them, but she didn’t see him anywhere. She went up to the register to pay for her items, and as the clerk was bagging everything up, she spotted Finn talking on the phone outside. She quickly took her bags, (with the change), and hurried outside. 

She came to a stop in front of him and he held up a finger indicating for her to wait. She nodded. 

“Alright, sounds good, okay bye.” He hung up the phone and smiled. “Well, done with your shopping already Little Duck? You usually take a bit longer than that.” 

“Yup all done, and I need to talk to you.” 

She grabbed Finn by the hand and drug him into a nearby alley. She wouldn’t say she was strong, but she caught Finn off guard enough that he was easy to move. 

Once they were in the alley he leaned back against the brick wall behind him. 

“Whoa whoa whoa. When did you get so strong, and what happened to your voice?” 

“Okay, well I guess this comes out now. I am not Bella, I am Shara. Bella and I met at camp and switched places. We need to know if mom divorced dad here, or in America.” 

Finn stared at her like a fish without water for a good 5 seconds before he knelt down and cupped her face. 

“Your Shara Ann?” 

“Well Shay, they call me Shay.” 

He smiled faintly. “Of course he would do that. Combine the name of the two women he loved the most.” He gave her another long look before pulling her into a hug. 

She hugged him back, tears pricking her eyes before pulling back and hitting him in the shoulder. “That’s for lying to me and Bella in that story you told her.” 

“Ow! I didn’t lie, I...omitted certain things.” 

“Yeah that doesn’t hold up in court counselor, or whatever legal system you guys have here.” 

Finn rolled his eyes. “I didn’t want to tell you...er her...blimey this is weird. Anyway, I didn’t want to say how long they were actually together. I was worried she would think less of me cause I ignored it for as long as I did, cause your dad was my best mate, I didn’t want to have to pick sides.” 

“But in the end you did.” 

“Yeah. But I chose your mum, and I don’t regret it.” 

“Okay then, two questions, did they get divorced here?” 

“I don’t think so, I don’t recall your mum filing paperwork. I can double check that though. What’s the next question?” 

“Why did she leave me behind?” 

Finn pulled her close to him again. “Sweetheart, she didn’t want to. Your dad told her that she couldn’t take both of his girls away. I think if she had planned to stay in the US, he would have let her. But she told him flat out she was moving back to London. At least, that’s what she told me. Really the only 2 people that are going to have the whole story are the two people you are hiding this from.” 

“Well, we can’t tell them yet yet for a long list of reasons. But how fast can you check if divorce paperwork was filed?” 

“Uhhh take me about 20 minutes tops. And I could do it today even, anything else?” 

“Do you happen to have official stationary from your office?” 

“Yeah, everyone does.” 

“Get some of that, we might need it.” 

“Okay.” 

He started to walk down the street and stopped. “Shay? For what it’s worth, your mother has missed you every day.” 

Tears filled her eyes and she nodded. He gave a small wave and darted off. 

Shay wiped her eyes and sent a quick text to Bella before walking back into the store. 

**California**

Rose was all but bouncing the car next to Bella. It reminded her so much of Shay, she was starting to question the whole nature vs nurture thing. 

“This is the most exciting thing I have ever done.” 

“We are just going to the Napa Court House Rose, it’s not like we are staging a coup.” 

“Still, getting your mom and dad back together is pretty exciting.” 

“Well, if nothing else, it will slow down the train wreck that is about to happen with Zorii.”

“True.” 

They pulled into the parking lot and into the large building in front of them. Rose was very sure footed as she walked through the courthouse, it was almost like being with Finn. “Are you a lawyer?” 

“Oh Good God no, just a humble makeup artist for prissy rich people. Why do you ask?” 

“Well as sure footed as your walking, it reminds me of Finn when we go to his offices.” 

Bella almost stumbled into Rose as she stopped walking. “Finn! Uh, I mean, Finn lives with you?” 

“Well yeah. He is my Uncle.” 

“Yeah well I mean, I figured he would um, you know get married and have kids.” 

Bella smiled. “No, he is not married.” 

Things just got a lot more interesting Bella thought to herself.

And, it didn’t take long to find out that the couple known as Poe and Rey Dameron never officially divorced, but a copy of their marriage certificate was very easy to procure after Rose paid a 25 dollar fee. 

Bella sent a text to Shay letting her know everything. 

Yes things were going to get **very** interesting. 

**London**

After a text from Bella, Shay talked to Finn and Maz while her mom was talking on the phone in her study. 

“So they didn’t divorce in the US, but their marriage license was on file.” 

“If they got married in Nevada, for it to be sent over to California, someone would have had to request it.” Maz said. “The only person that would do that would be your father.” 

“Then he knows that they aren’t divorced.” 

“He may think that your mum filed here in London.” Finn said. 

“Which thanks to you, we know isn’t true. So dad is going to try and get married without being officially divorced.” 

“Well I doubt anyone is going to look to closely at an 11 year marriage.” Finn said.

“13 Finn, they have been married for 13 years.” Maz said. “But you are right, no one is going to go digging into a 13 year old marriage to stop a new one.” 

“That is where Finn’s stationary comes in. What if we send a letter to dad, overnight it so it gets there by tomorrow, or whatever it is in the US. Saying that the London office of whatever was clearing out some old files and saw that paperwork had been filed, but never officially processed by one Rey Katana. They are reaching out to the other party to see if the divorce should be finalized. That will slow down Zorii.” 

“Wait, Zorii Bliss?” 

“I guess. Why?” 

“Oh God Zorii was in the military with your dad. She had the biggest crush on him. I thought she was going to assault him a few times. After he got out, he lost touch with her. But I guess bad pennies always turn up in the end.” 

“Great, well maybe getting the letter knock her down into the gutter where bad pennies belong.” 

Finn frowned. “But of course, he is going to want to talk to your mum, and he doesn’t have any way of reaching her.” 

“But Shay does.” Maz said. 

“Right, so it wouldn’t be hard to give him a London number to call, pretend to be mom’s assistant, and let dad know she wants to meet him at a hotel in California.” 

“How are we going to get Rey to a hotel in California for a meeting she has no idea is going to take place.” Finn asked. 

“You leave Rey to me.” Maz said. “You two get that letter together so it can go out in the evening post. And Shay, text Isabella and let her know everything that is going on. Finn, you look into how much it would cost for 5 plane tickets to California. And how much bringing Dio would be. Isabella will want to see her cat.” 

“Aunt Maz, you’re going to go too?” 

Maz paused and smiled. “My daughter is going to get remarried to the love of her life, of course I am going to go.”

“Well, technically they never divorced so they…” Finn trailed off at Maz’s look. “Uh, well, we will just uh..work on that letter.” 

“Do.” She said simply and disappeared down the hallway. 

It didn’t take long for the letter to be completed and Finn to run it down to the post. 

When he came back, Maz was still talking to Rey in the study. The number they had put down on the letter was for Finn’s private line, but he swore no one called him on it at all. And the letter would be in California by 8:00 am US time. 

Shay was cautiously optimistic that this might actually be pulled off. 

**California**

After getting all of Shay’s texts, Bella was also cautiously optimistic that this might actually work. Really though, getting Shay’s texts were welcome relief from listening to Zorii prattle on about wedding colors and locations. And of course finding a place of their own. 

Kes and Rose were at the brunch as well, and none to pleased to hear that Poe agreed with Zorii. 

“It’s just you know, we need our own space.” 

Kes frowned. “There is plenty of room at the ranch house, it’s your home Mijo. And it’s Shay’s home too.” 

“It’s okay Papa, Shay can make a new home with me and her step mother.” 

Bella was the only one watching Zorii, so she was the only one to see that when her dad said the word stepmother, she looked like she was sucking a lemon. But, she transformed into a smile. 

“I think its perfect Poe darling. And of course, we will make sure to be close so Shay can come and visit any time she wants. Why, I bet she will be over so much it will be like she never even left you two.” 

“Holy Poo on Toast lady, laying it on a bit like treacle there aren’t you?” Bella muttered into her food. But it was loud enough that Rose heard it too which made her snort into her coffee. 

Poe looked up confused but Rose just wiped her mouth coughing. “Went down the wrong pipe, I’m okay.” 

When Poe looked at Bella, she just smiled. “I am actually really excited about this Zor. I mean, most women are only after Dad for his money. But you, you are just in love with him all the way around. I think that is great. And of course, you love me too! And I have been without a mother for so long, I am excited to finally have one.” 

Now Rose and Kes snorted into their coffee while Poe blinked his eyes a few times. “Uh Shay.” 

“I mean, really. What kind of woman would only be after a man for his money? But you know, Dad doesn’t really have a lot of it. Money I mean. Kes is the primary shareholder of the company, so really any funds that are released need to have his permission.” 

Rose had told her that just this morning on the way to brunch. By her dad’s shocked expression and then glare at Rose, he knew exactly where that information had come from. 

Zorii’s face was equally shocked. “What?” 

“But I mean, that shouldn’t really matter anyway, since you love dad just the way he is. And me, you love me just the way I am too.” 

Zorii’s mouth opened and closed a few times before she stood. “Will you excuse me please?” 

She all but ran away from the table. Poe looked at Shay like he wanted to say something, but before he could, Bella said “Quizás quieras ir tras ella.” 

Poe blinked his eyes a few times and stood up as well. “Young lady, you and I are going to have a very long talk later.” 

He took off in Zorii’s direction. Once he was out of sight, Rose started laughing, and Bella joined in. They both stopped when Kes’s voice boomed out. “Shay, since when do you speak Spanish so well?” 

Both Rose and Bella looked at him and then Rose smiled. “Well, Papa, it’s a funny story.” 

~&~

When Poe came back to the table, his face was flushed. “I got Zorii calmed down, but she had another appointment to go to and I-” He frowned at the sight in front of him. Shay was sitting in Kes’s lap while he was wiping away tears from her cheeks. Rose’s own cheeks were wet. 

“Um, did I miss something?” 

Shay sniffled and got off Kes’s lap. He handed her his handkerchief and patted her back. “Novia, why don’t you run along and go raid the dessert cart? I thought I saw some very lovely custard tarts on there. I am going to talk to your dad and Rose.” 

She nodded, gave her grandfather a kiss, and ran off. 

Poe frowned a little. “Papa, you are rewarding her? And why custard tarts, she doesn’t even like custard tarts!” 

“Sit down.” Kes said firmly. 

“Papa, I am a grown man and I-” 

Kes looked at his son dead in the eye. “Dije siéntate.” 

Poe sat, he was very confused. Rose was still wiping her cheeks, but she was glaring at him. 

“What’s wrong with you?” 

Rose glared harder. “You didn't know what a good thing you had when you had it Poe.” 

Kes patted Rose’s hand. “Mija, I got this. Why don’t you go help Shay.” 

Rose gave Poe another glare and stormed off. 

Poe shook his head. “I have no idea what is going on, but getting back to Shay-” 

“We will discuss Shay in a minute, but I want to talk about this marriage you want to go into.” 

Poe puffed out a breath. “Okay.” 

“I don’t like it Mijo, I think Shay hit the nail on the head, that girl is after your money. Nothing else.” 

“That is not true, I wasn’t rich when we met in the military, she was still attracted to me then.” 

“You never once told her that you co-owned a Vineyard and an Orchard?” 

“Well, I mean that may have come up in conversation a couple of times.” 

“Hmmm.” 

“But that doesn’t mean anything. She loves me.” 

“She doesn’t. And you don’t love her. You left your heart with Rey 11 years ago.” 

Poe looked stricken, and sucked in a breath, ready to launch into a tirade. But Kes cuts him off at the pass.

“NO! Don’t you dare. You will not yell at your Papa and storm off like a child.” He slammed his fist on the table. “This has been a long time coming Mijo. You let that woman leave you, she was the best thing you had, and you let her go.” 

“She left me.” 

“You broke her heart, with your idiot ways. I raised you better than that.” 

Poe flushed a deep red color. “You know about that?” 

“Mijo, I was outside when you two were arguing. I heard everything.” 

He swallowed hard. “Oh.” 

“I wasn’t surprised when she left, after what you pulled. I expected you to make up for it, bring her home. Instead, you let your pride get in the way. And kept Shay separated from not only her mother, but Isabella too.” 

Poe didn’t say anything. So Kes pressed on. 

“And now you insult that child by trying to bring in some facsimile mother and expect her to say okay sure, why not?” Kes shook his head. 

“So what am I supposed to do?” 

“I don’t know Mijo, but tomorrow is another day.” 

Kes got up from the table and as he walked away, he turned is head toward where Rose and Bella were standing and winked at them which made both girls high five. 

And, as if Kes’ words had come to pass, the next day an overnight special delivery letter arrived for one Poe Dameron. 

After the letter arrived, and had Poe yelling in Spanish, a text was sent out that simply said: I know the truth about mum and Daddy. Kes told me. 

**London **

The little clock in in Finn’s study chimed 7 times, which made Shay blow out a breath and spin in her chair. According to the London Post, the letter had been delivered to California 15 minutes ago, and she was waiting for the call to come. Of course she knew that her dad had to blow off some steam first, the letter was probably going to be a shock. Not to mention, really disrupt that amazing wedding that was being planned. And then there was Bella’s mysterious text that Kes knew the truth about why their parents had split up. 

She was dying to know, but would have to wait until they all met up in California. Which if her dad would hurry up and call, would be the day after tomorrow. Whatever Maz had said to her mom had worked. They were all booked and ready. The only thing that needed to be done was to talk to her dad, and spill the beans to her mom about who she really was. Maz said she had to do that now, if she waited, it would be bad. 

She watched as the clock moved it’s hands slowly to 7:15. He wasn’t going to call, he was too angry. This plan had died before it even got off the ground. 

The phone suddenly ringing made her jump and yelp. She grabbed her phone, hit the speaker button on the office phone, and pressed play on her phone. 

A cheerful woman from Finn’s office came through the phone’s speaker. “Good Evening, thank you for calling Hux Legal Office, serving London since 1853. How may I assist you?” 

Her breath caught when her dad’s voice came over the phone. “Yes, I would like to talk to someone about this letter I just received. Apparently my ex-wife, or more accurately, my wife tried to file paperwork to divorce me, but it was never finalized. So we are still married! I need to get this taken care of as soon as possible. 

Shay pressed the button again on the phone recording. “Oh yes Mr. Dameron. Miss Katana’s assistant is here in our office waiting to take your call. I can transfer you-” 

Her dad spoke so fast that she almost couldn’t pause the recording. “Her name is Mrs. Rey Dameron, and as long as I am still her husband, that is the name she will be addressed by.” 

Shay had to cover her mouth and to stifle her giggles. Apparently Finn had been right about calling her mom Rey Katana in front of her dad would set him off. 

Shay pressed play again. “Of course Mr. Dameron, I apologize. Transferring you now.” 

She kept the phone going, playing some horrible hold music while Shay shifted in the chair and pinched her nostrils between her fingers and tried to remember to thicken her fake accent. It fooled her mom earlier, so she hoped it would fool her dad too. 

She stopped the music and spoke into the speaker phone. “‘ello, Martha Wheatley here, Miss Katana’s assistant.” 

“Mrs. Dameron. Her name is Mrs. Dameron.” 

Shay almost burst into giggles again. “Of course, apologies. Now then, Mrs. Dameron would like to meet you in California, so that way the paperwork can be filed in the US, as well as in the UK. She will meet you at the Las Alcobas Hotel. Do you need the address?”

“No, I know exactly where it is.” 

“Lovely, she will see you there on the 15th at 3:00pm. If you have any questions, you can email me.” She gave him the fake email that Rose had created. 

“Thank you Miss Wheatley.” 

“Have a lovely day Mr. Dameron.” 

Once the phone was hung up, she squealed and sent a text to Bella that simply said we are a go, and Maz said I have to tell mom who I am.

Bella texted back a bunch of heart emojis with the words good luck. 

Good luck indeed. 

~&~ 

Once all interested parties were informed that this plan was a go, she changed into her pj's, screwed up her courage and ran into her mom’s room. She buried herself under the covers as her mom laughed. 

“Isabella!”

Shay huffed softly. “That's where I have to go; I have to go see Bella!”

Rey smiled and tickled the lump. “I see, and where might Bella be?”

“In Napa, with her father Poe Dameron.”

Rey’s heart stuttered in her chest and she very slowly, almost carefully pulled the blanket away from her daughter’s face “You're not Bella?”

Shara Ann looked so mournful that it broke Rey’s heart. “That would be correct.”

Rey blinked. “You're Shara Ann?” 

She nodded. “I am. They nicknamed me Shay though.” 

Rey’s breath caught again as she cupped Shay’s face. “Bella and I met up at camp and, and we decided to switch places. I'm sorry, but I've never seen you and I've dreamt of meeting you my whole life and Bella felt the exact same way about Dad so, so we sort of just switched lives. I hope you're not mad because I love you so much, and I just hope that one day you could love me as me, and not as Bella.”

Rey sniffled. “Oh darling, I've loved you your whole life.” 

She hugged her daughter close and kissed her face all over. “Oh my darling.” 

Later, after a long talk with her mother about going to California, Shay sent Bella a text that simply said: Homeward Bound, see you soon! 

**California**

Getting Poe to the hotel was not an issue, it was getting the rest of them there as well. Kes and Rose could go as moral support which was fine, but he didn’t see any reason for Shay (Bella) to go. Kes had finally talked him into it by saying that if things worked out, Rey would bring Bella (Shay) with her, and everyone could finally meet. Poe had agreed begrudgingly. 

Sadly, Zorii had wanted to come as well. She had told Poe that once this nastiness was taken care of, they could scout the location for a wedding venue. 

Kes and Maz had gotten everyone on speaker phone to talk behind Rey and Poe’s backs. When Shay had heard the potentially evil stepmother she had yet to meet was going to be there, she had gotten very upset. But Maz had promised to take care of her, no problem. 

She had also given out the room assignments. Shay, Bella, and Rose would share one room. Finn would be across from them, Rey would be two doors down from Finn, Maz would be right across the hall from Rey, and Poe would be down the end of the hall, away from all of them with Kes right next door. 

The girls had been a little nervous about everyone being on the same floor, but Kes had promised it would be fine. They all agreed to use the Zello Walkie Talkie app to keep in contact in case the parents tried to run into each other before the actual meeting on the 15th, since they were all arriving on the 14th. Not to mention adding Dio and Bee into the mix. 

On the morning of the 14th, the plane touched down just as scheduled. They made it to the hotel and managed to meet up with Kes, Rose and Bella after Finn dropped Rey off at the bar. He figured it would be the safest place to put her until they were all checked in. Poe was going to be showing up with Zorii later. 

Bella and Shay hugged each other and then each of the family members they hadn’t seen over the last few days. Kes said that Shay had gotten more rosy cheeked in London, while Maz said that Bella had more bright eyed in Napa. 

Rose and Finn greeted each other almost cooley which made Bella and Shay look at each other and try to stifle their giggles. 

Maz and Kes got everyone checked in and handed out key cards. Finn wanted to go get Rey, but Maz said she would do it and everyone else needed to get up to their room before Poe showed up, or Rey saw the whole motley crew. 

As everyone ran for the elevators, Maz caught Kes’s eye and winked. 

~&~

Rey Katana was exhausted. It had been a long flight, and she had spent most of it cuddling her daughter who she had not seen in 11 years. She couldn’t wait to see Bella tomorrow as well, both of her babies back in her arms. It had been too long. 

She was so glad when Maz had given her the room’s key card and walked her down to her room. 

“Why am I all the way at the end of the hall. So far from the girls.” 

“Privacy. Once Bella arrives, those two girls will be making the walls shake. Don’t worry, Finn is right across the hall from them.” 

Rey had smiled and thanked her sweet Mother-Aunt. 

The first thing she had done was dim the lights and decided to take a nice hot bubble bath. She undressed, dimmed the bathroom lights. She settled into a whirlpool dream and watched the bubbles foam and float around her. She dozed off a little, but was brought up to fully awake when the overhead light suddenly snapped on. 

She let out a hiss and covered her eyes with the washcloth. “What in the bloody hell! Finn if that was you I swear I am going to-” 

“Rey?” 

That voice. No no. It couldn’t be happening not now. 

She pulled the wash cloth from her eyes and saw her former husband standing in the doorway looking as surprised as she felt. Neither one of them could speak until she noticed Poe’s eyes were not on her face. She glanced down and saw that most of the bubbles were gone. 

Her face flamed and she opened her mouth.

~&~

The girls were sitting in their shared room with Rose playing poker. Dio and Bee had reached an uneasy truce with one on Shay’s bed, and the other on Bella’s bed. 

They were kicking her butt when there was a knock on the door. 

Bella got up to open it and found a panicked looking Finn. “Hey Finn.”

“Hey Bella, um, you seen your mum around?” 

Bella looked over at Shay and Rose. “Not since she came up earlier.” 

“Okay, I just tried her room and she wasn’t in there. But a bunch of women’s things were.” 

“Where in the world could she-” 

A scream suddenly ripped through the hall causing all of them to jump. The girls and Rose ran out of the room, followed by Finn and down the hall to where the screaming was. 

A man was coming out of the room on the end as pillows and clothing were launched out of the room at him, he was trying to yell over the screams, but they just got louder. 

Everyone stopped short at the sight. 

Poe was pressed against the wall while Rey was in the doorway, wrapped in a towel screaming at him. 

She stopped when Kes brought his fingers up and whistled loudly. 

Both of them stared at each other before looking at the crowd. Rey’s eyes widened at the group in the hall, and then lighted onto the two girls that were front and center. She gasped softly and tied the towel tighter around her. 

“Shay? Bella?” 

Poe whipped his head around to see what she was looking at and his own dark eyes went wide. “Shay? Bella?” 

The girls blushed and shrugged their shoulders. “Surprise!” 

Poe and Rey walked over to them and smiled. Poe looked at Rey. 

“How is this possible.” 

“They switched places on us.” 

“What how?” 

Bella cleared her throat. “Well you and mum must have had the same great idea, because Shay and I met at camp, and the whole thing just sorta spilled out.” 

Shay nodded “And we decided to switch because I wanted to meet mom so badly, and Bella was dying to meet you.” 

Poe blinked. “You mean all this time I’ve had Bella with me?” 

Rey nodded. “I had Shay.” 

Poe blinked again and looked at his daughters. “Oh my God. I can’t believe it. The last time I saw you Bella, you had a diaper rash.” 

“A rash, Daddy really!” 

“Yes really! A horrible one to boot.” 

“Well, I have quite gotten over it now.” She cleared her throat. “And I am quite without a father.” 

Shay nodded. “And quite without a mother.” 

Before either of the adults could speak, a voice rose up. “What is going on? What’s happening?” 

Zorii pushed her way through the crowd. “I heard screaming and...Poe?” 

Poe rose up to his feet. “Zorii! Hey! You made it.” 

Zorii looked around, her eyes lighting on a half naked Rey, and then the twins. “What the hell! Why are there 2 of them now?” 

Poe rubbed his head. “Well, it’s a long story and I will be happy to tell you all about it later.” 

“Well why don’t you tell her now, so I can get dressed.” Rey said almost sweetly. “Girls, run along to your room. Your dad and I will be in to talk to you soon.” 

Shay mock whispered to Bella. “Do you think that means we are in trouble?” 

Bella nodded, grabbed Shay’s hand and ran to their room. Once the door slammed, everyone else started walking off. Poe took Zorii’s arm and led her to the room that was supposed to be Rey’s. “Well Zor uh…” 

~&~

In the girl’s room, they sat on Shay’s bed while their parents stood in front of them. Rey was dressed in a bathrobe with her arms crossed looking furious. Kes, Maz, Finn, and Rose were all on the couch in the room watching. Rey’s eyes scanned the whole room before landing on her daughter’s. 

“One of you, I'm not sure which one at the moment, but one of you told me your father didn’t know I was arriving here today, that we were going to get to the hotel and call him.” 

Poe nodded. “Obviously not true.” 

Rey nodded. “And someone else, which I am sure I will get out of whoever it was in a moment, called your father pretending to be my assistant and told him I would be meeting him at 3 here to sign some papers.” 

Shay swallowed. “He called me actually.” 

Rey seethed. “It doesn’t matter Shay! We were brought here under false pretenses and I want to know why.” 

The silence filled the room before Bella finally cracked. “Daddy is getting married to Zorii, but Rose and I found out you weren’t divorced from Daddy. And so we ummm…” 

Shay rolled her eyes. “Way to hold under pressure there Bells. Remind me to have you at my next hostage negotiation.” 

Bella stuck out her tongue at her sister. “She was giving me the look.” 

Rey looked at Poe. “Wait, we aren’t divorced.” 

Poe frowned. “No, I guess we are not.” 

“Well why, I thought putting my wedding ring in your hand was pretty clear that I didn’t want to be with you anymore.” 

“Well why didn’t you do it if you were so sure.” 

“I couldn’t do it from the UK, plus I had a baby with me!” 

"Oh like I didn’t.” 

“We were married Poe!” 

“Yes I know, I was there! I signed the thing just like you!” 

“Marriage means equal partnership. You had just as much at stake as I did. You should have filed since we were married in the US. Then I could have come back and signed off on it.” 

A shrill whistle filled the air and the two went silent. 

Kes smiled. 

“As fascinating as this trip down memory lane is, I have to remind you that your two daughters are watching this and I think it’s upsetting them. So why don’t we take a breather and pick this up in the morning.” 

Poe and Rey looked over at the girls who indeed looked upset. They both walked over and hugged the two girls to them, Rey pressed a kiss to Shay's cheek. “I’m sorry loves, your dad and I got a little away from ourselves.” 

Poe stroked Bella’s cheek gently. “Part of the reason why we broke up in the first place.” 

Rey nodded. “Let’s go to bed now and tomorrow we will get it all worked out.” 

They tucked the girls in and left the room. 

Shay counted to 10 and then got up out of the bed and turned on the light. “Well this was a disaster! Who in the world gave them the same room?” 

Bella sat up as Dio curled up next to her. “No idea! But there must be a better way to get them talking without exploding like that.” 

Shay flopped on her bed while an excited Bee danced around her. “We could get them drunk. That might help.” 

Bella laughed and hopped onto her sister’s bed. Bee whined and licked her face. “That is how they got married.” 

“Do you think their in their room yet?” Shay asked. 

Bella looked at her phone. “Give them 5 more minutes.” 

The girls waited 5 more minutes and then crept down the hall to their mom’s room. Shay called Bella’s phone and once Bella picked up, Shay pushed her phone under the door a little. They darted down the hall and knocked on Finn’s door. Rose and Finn opened it and hustled them in. 

They all sat down on the bed and listened in. 

“-Can’t believe this happened.” 

“You can’t believe it happened, I can’t believe it happened. We were outsmarted by a pair of 11 year olds.” 

“They are so adorable though, aren’t they?” 

“Rey focus, we are mad at them.” 

“I can’t help it! Poe, they are so beautiful! We made those two.” 

Poe sighs and they can hear footsteps. “They are beautiful, and, I had forgotten how cute they are together. Remember, when they were first learning to walk, Bella used to toddle along and cry out to Shay. To try and get her to move.” 

“Yeah.” They hear their mom sigh and stand up. “Well now that they have met each other, we can’t break them up again. Maybe we can work out a custody arrangement. Half year with you, half year with me.” 

“I don’t know, that would mess up their school schedule. Maybe half of the summer with you, Spring break with me, and alternating Christmases.” 

“That sounds...fair. We can get it worked out when we sign off on the divorce.” 

“Okay.” 

“You know, for what it’s worth, I am happy for you.” 

“Well thanks.You know, there is plenty of room at Kes’s house, why don’t we all stay there? That way we can get the girls settled in their rooms, get them used to things.” 

“I don’t know I..” 

“Well, if you want true privacy, there is a guest house in the back.” 

The girls heard Rey sigh softly. “Alright fine.” 

They heard footsteps and then silence. 

Everyone frowned a little and tapped the phone, trying to figure out what happened.” 

There was a knock on the door that made them jump and then the door swung open. Poe and Rey stood in the doorway and Poe held up Shay’s phone. “Anyone lose anything?” 

~&~

The next day, everyone except for Maz went to Kes’s house. She said she would be happy to stay in the hotel so no money was wasted. 

Poe and Rey told the girls more of their plan that would be worked out in the official divorce. Since the summer was almost over, Poe had conceded to let Rey take both girls back to England for the first part of the school year. Once Christmas break came, both of the girls would stay in England for Christmas, then Rey would send Shay home. Bella would come to Poe for spring break, or their equivalent, and then she would come back for the first part of summer, and then they would both go to England for the last. 

After a meeting with a couple of lawyers that Kes knew, things started moving faster. Everyone was miserable, in fact the only one that seemed happy was Zorii. 

Though her presence made the girls want to scream, it was nice to know that Rey hated her just as much as they did. At least they thought so by the glares their mother kept tossing her way. 

Finally came the day before the final signing of the divorce papers and the custody agreement. Both girls had been moping on the porch swing. Poe came out and asked if he could sit with them. They moved over and let him slide in, but immediately curled against him. Bella laid down with her head in his lap, while Shay pressed her head onto his shoulder. Poe wrapped his arms tight around them as they started to cry softly, he had to fight his own tears. 

This would be the last time he would hold both of them in his arms for a good while. As they cried he rocked the porch swing back and forth. 

After a few minutes, Shay finally spoke. “Hey dad?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Can you tell us the story that you used to tell me when I was little, about the sleeping Princess?” 

“Oh...wow. I haven’t thought of that story in a very long time.” 

“Please!” 

“Ok, fine.” 

He cleared his throat and laid his head back, stroking the girls hair gently. 

“Once upon a time, there was a beautiful Princess. But she didn’t know she was a Princess, she thought she was just an ordinary nobody, a simple peasant. She didn’t know that she had been lost to her kin, and they had been searching for her ever since. Until one day, a handsome Prince came to bring her home.” 

“This Prince was a legend of his time. It was said he rode a flying black steed, and could decimate crowds of enemies with just a mighty stroke of his sword.” 

“When he came to bring the Princess home, she refused at first, she didn’t remember her kin and so she was afraid of the Prince. But he sang to her, and promised good things. So she agreed.” 

“But, the evil wizard that had kidnapped her, didn’t want to let her go. But he was afraid of the Prince. So one day, after they were married, the Princess announced that she had a baby on the way. The Prince was so excited, he decided to find a rare flower to give to his wife.” 

“The wizard only needed that one moment that the Prince was gone. He cast a spell on the Princess which caused her to fall into a deep sleep.” 

“When the Prince returned, he was devastated to find that his Princess was sleeping. She eventually had her baby, and he decided to hide the baby away so the wizard couldn’t harm her either.” 

“After a long time, the Princess and the Prince became the King and Queen, but still she slept. The little Princess had grown up to a lovely young girl, and every day she would ask her Father to tell her of her mother. So he would spin lovely songs and stories of the fair sleeping Queen. But he promised the little girl that one day, the Queen would wake up and come back to her little daughter.” 

“After hearing that story one day, the Princess asked her Father, ‘If Mother's been asleep since I was born, then how would she know what I look like?’ And the King replied, ‘Because darling one, Mother’s been dreaming of you.’ The Princess was joyous and hopeful that one day, her mother would really wake up.” 

“And, after everyone thought all hope was lost, and it would never happen. The Queen awoke and came back to her little daughter. And it was indeed true, the Queen knew her daughter instantly. Because she had indeed been dreaming of her.” 

There was silence for a few seconds before Shay sighed. “I love that story.” 

“Me too.” Bella said. 

“Me three.” Poe said. 

The 3 sat in silence for a bit longer, until a voice broke in. 

“You three sure look cozy.” 

The girls looked up to see their mom standing there. When Poe looked at her, she blushed. “Don’t mind me, I was just passing through to the guest house.” 

“Mum, why don’t you come sit with us for a minute?” 

“Well, if no one minds.” 

Poe smiled a little. “No one minds, come and sit.” 

Rey went to the swing and sat down, pulling Bella’s feet into her lap. They were silent again until Rey spoke. 

“I had forgotten how beautiful it is here. Especially during the summer.” 

Shay smiled. “Maybe tomorrow we can go riding.” 

“Oh baby, I haven’t been horseback riding in years, and Bella has never done it.” 

“We could teach her, something fun to do on the last day we are all together.” 

“We’ll see.” Poe said softly. 

They all slipped back into silence as the sun started to set. 

When Kes found them later, he pulled out his phone to snap a few pictures. Rey, in her sleep, had moved closer to Poe and pressed her head against his shoulder, and their hands were curled together. 

After snapping a few more pictures, he went inside where Rose and Finn were playing Backgammon. He sat down across from them and held out his phone. Rose looked at it first, and then Finn. 

Rose sighed. “We need to do something. They love each other, but too stubborn to admit it.” 

“What can we do?” Finn asked. “They are signing the papers tomorrow and then Rey is leaving with the girls day after.” 

Kes tapped his fingers against the table. “We can’t stop them, they are adults. But maybe...we can slow them down.” 

He smiled. “We need the girls.” 

Rose quietly went outside and woke the girls up. She helped them get off of the porch swing, (and thanked God that Poe and Rey were super heavy sleepers), and took them in the house. 

Later, after a very long talk, Finn went out and woke up the 2 sleeping adults. “Didn’t figure you guys would want to sleep out here all night. Girls are already in bed.” 

Rey and Poe thanked him, and made their way to bed. 

~&~

The next morning Rey came into the house and gave Poe a small smile. He gave her a cup of coffee and she sipped it gratefully. 

“I am going to go check on the girls before we get going.” 

He nodded. “Should we just take the same car? I mean, I sorta realized last night we are going to be in each other’s lives for a while, maybe we should at least **try** to be cordial.” 

Rey smiled and nodded. “That’s fine with me. Let me go check on the girls.” 

Poe nodded and watched her walk down the hall. He heard her call out. “Girls, you better be awake and started working on your packing, I don’t want any-AH! POE!” 

Poe set down his coffee cup and hurried down the hall. “Rey what-” 

He blinked his eyes at the sight in front of him. Shay and Bella were sitting on Shay’s bed, dressed identically in white shirts and blue jeans. They both smiled almost politely at their parents. “Morning.” They said at the same time. 

“What the hell is this?” Poe demanded. 

“Well,” One of them said, he assumed it was Bella since she had a British accent. “We talked about it, and we decided that we were tired of not having any say.” 

“What do you mean not having any say?” asked Rey. 

“Well,” The other twin said which Poe thought was Shay, but she had a British accent as well. “You and Daddy have seemed to have made all these choices, but didn’t ask us what we wanted.”

“Well you are kids.” Poe said. “And we are the parents so, that is how those things work.” 

One of the twins shook her head. “No, when it was just us with our designated parent, there was always a partnership, we talked about things. Worked them out as a team. Things have gone off the rails, so we decided that until things get back on track, we aren’t going to tell you who is who.” 

The two adults' mouths dropped open, but then Poe smiled. 

“Well there is a problem with that, you’re both going to England with your mother.” 

“Yes, but only Shay is supposed to come back after Christmas. So it would be a shame to send back the wrong kid.” One of the girls said with their own smile. 

Rey’s mouth fell open. “I can’t believe you two are trying to blackmail your parents.” 

They both shrugged at the same time.”You’ve left us no choice. You won’t listen to us.” 

Rey and Poe were both left speechless for a minute before Poe smiled again. “I know how to solve this.” He walked over the girls and knelt down. “Shay has a scar on her forehead from when she fell on the patio when she was 3.” He pushed back her bangs gently. “No scar, this one is Bella.” 

The other twin pushed back her own bangs revealing her scarless forehead. “I hope your right Daddy.” 

Poe’s mouth dropped open and he stood up. “What the hell?” And then his eyes narrowed. “Rose.” 

He took the girls hands and marched down the hallway with Rey tailing him. He got to Rose’s door and knocked loudly. “Rose! Rose wake up!” 

The door opened revealing a sleepy looking Rose pulling on a bathrobe. “Good Morning Poe, something I can help you with?” 

“Yeah you can tell me what is going on with my kids.” 

Rose looks down at the twins. “Morning girls.” 

“Morning Rose.” They say at the same time. 

Rose smiles. “They look alright to me.” 

“Uh, they are dressed identically and one of them is missing a scar.” 

“Oh well, they must have gotten into my makeup stuff. Sorry.” She smiled and shut the door firmly in his face. 

The twins giggled and one looked at the other. “Well, I am starving want some breakfast?” 

“I would love some.” 

They walk down the hall to the kitchen and Poe rubs his face. “How did I lose control of this situation?” 

Rey sighs. “Well we can sort it out when we get back, we are going to be late if we don’t go.” 

“Okay, let me get my keys.” 

The girls sat angelically drinking orange juice while Poe pulled his keys off the hook. “We are going to talk about this when we get home girls. This is serious and ridiculous.” 

Both girls nodded and continued to drink their orange juice as their parents went outside. 

They both snorted into their orange juice when they heard Poe yell out, “Oh come on!”

Bella smiled at Shay. “I guess he found his flat tires.” 

Shay nodded.and heard the sound of her mom’s rental car trying to start. “Oops, I guess Rose did take out the spark plugs. I hope that doesn’t void the warranty for the rental place.” 

They both giggled into their juice, but sobered when Rey walked in. She shot the girls a look before heading for the sliding glass door. “I will get my phone so I can get an Uber.” 

“And I told you I can get us an Uber.” 

“Poe, I would prefer to take my own Uber.” 

“Rey, that is stupid, we are going to the exact same place, we might as well share an Uber.” 

“Poe, I really don’t want to be around you right now. This is all your fault, you are letting those girls run roughshod over you.” 

The girls watched as the two adults made their way into the guest house, still arguing. Once they were inside, Kes appeared and shut the door before sliding a board into the brackets outside the door. He gave it a pat and then smiled as Rey and Poe appeared in the window. 

“Papa! What are you doing? 

Kes smiled. “I already told you Mijo, this has been a long time coming. You let that woman leave you, she was the best thing you had, and you let her go. So now, you need to apologize and make amends. There is plenty of food in there, Rose made sure to stock you up. And there will be no leaving until you sort things out. Rose, Finn and I are taking the twins to the Zoo. Have fun!” He started to walk away and turned. “Oh, don’t bother calling for help, the twins have your phones.” 

Kes ignored the yelling that started and walked to the main house. He knelt down in front of the twins. “Why don’t you go say bye to your parents okay?” 

The girls nodded and walked out to the guest house. Shay smiled at her parents. “We are really sorry about this guys. But if we are all going to be together for awhile, I would at least like two parents that get along.” 

Bella nodded. “What are you guys going to do on birthdays? Not very happy for us when your fighting.” 

The two girls walked back to the house and Kes gave a little wave. Poe groaned. “Shit!” 

~&~

Poe moved around the guest house, desperately looking for an exit. Rey was in the kitchen rifling through cabinets. He sighed softly and gave up trying to find a window that opened. 

“You know, you could help me. I would imagine you want out of here just as bad as I do.” 

Rey smiled. ‘Ah ha! God Bless Rose.” She pulled out a bottle from the cupboard, and then another. 

She went over to the couch and sat down. “Come on Poe, we are stuck here until they come back. I say we get drunk, because I'm all out of ideas.” 

Poe walked over and sat in the chair across from her and watched as she poured some Captain Morgan into shot glasses. She handed him one and tapped the glasses together before downing hers. 

She took a breath and smiled. “Whoo! That bottle has been there awhile, must have been the last time Rose and I got drunk.” 

“You got drunk with my sister?” 

“Hmm hmmm, right before our huge fight. We played Never Have I Ever.” 

“What is that?” 

“Poe Dameron, military man, doesn’t know how to play Never Have I Ever?” 

“Shut up.” 

“Oh wow, I wish I had known, I would have taught you how to play.” 

“Well you can teach me to play now, we are not going anywhere.” 

“Okay, so it’s easy really.” She pours them both a shot. “One of us says something, like Never have I ever gotten married. We would both drink because we have been married. See?” 

Poe nods. “It's coming back to me now, Isn’t this usually done with fingers?” 

“I need both hands to drink.” 

“Of course. Okay, want to start us off?” 

She nodded and thought for a second. “Okay Never have I ever been in the military.” 

Poe downed his shot. “Whoa, that stuff has been in there a while. And starting off with one you **know** I have to answer is not fair, at least start with one you need to answer too.” 

“That is not how the game is played. But your turn.” 

“Never have I ever peed in the shower.”

Rey made a face, but did take a shot with Poe. “Do you really still do that disgusting habit?” 

“Enjoyed it more after you left baby.” 

“Oh God, what did I ever see in you?” 

“I am an amazing kisser.” 

“Can’t argue with that. Okay, it’s my turn. Never have I ever been in handcuffs, for any reason.” 

Both of them took a shot and Poe’s mouth dropped open. “When have you been in handcuffs?” 

“Me and Finn stole some candy from a Sweet Shop, Aunt Maz had to come get us released.” 

“Why did you guys steal?” 

“Why does anyone? We were young and dumb. What about you?” 

“Act of vandalism. I got drunk with some buddies of mine in high school, and we threw a brick through a window. 

“Wow, cheers to you.” 

“Yeah it wasn’t great though when Kes got a hold of me. My ass was grass, and he was the lawnmower.” 

She giggled and poured more shots. 

  
Later, when the bottle was half gone, she sighed softly. “Never have I ever cheated on someone.” 

When neither of them took a drink she glared at him. “Poe you have to take a drink.” 

“Uh no I don’t. I have never cheated.” 

“Oh now your a liar too.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Oh my God Poe! When we were married, you were fucking cheating on me!” 

“Rey, I have **no** idea what you are talking about, I never once cheated on you. Unless you count with Zorii, but I didn’t know we were still married.” 

Tears filled Rey’s eyes. “I am talking about before! You were acting so distant and telling me half truths about where you were going. Of course you were cheating on me!” 

“God damnit Rey, I was not cheating on you. I was buying you fucking this!” 

He pulled on the chain around his neck and a diamond ring popped out. She blinked at it as it sparkled faintly in the light. She could also see her own wedding band dancing against the engagement ring. 

The silence seemed to whoosh through the room. “What?” 

“Yes fuck, yes I was going to surprise you with it on our Anniversary, because we got married so fast, all you had was a band. And I wanted to get you something pretty to go with it. Wait! That’s why you got pissed off at me that night? Because you thought I was cheating?” 

“Yes! Like I said, you were acting so secretive and being so distant. Of course I thought you were cheating. That’s why I went off on you. And then you called me unstable and threatened to take the kids away from me!” 

“Only because you were being so hysterical and trying to hit me.” 

“Because you were-I thought you were cheating on me.” 

He stared at her and sat down on the couch. “I thought you were off your meds, that’s why I threatened to take the kids. I didn’t want you to hurt them.” 

She sniffled. “First of all, they were my babies, I would never hurt them. And second, I was never off my meds. And you should know that, since you were counting them.” 

He jerked his gaze up to her face, a blush dancing across his skin. “You knew about that?” 

“Of course I did. I saw you do it more than once. But did I say anything, no! I let you keep counting them because it obviously made you feel better somehow. Because I loved you.” 

She looks at him with tears in her eyes. “I loved you so much. And then we had the girls, and I loved them so much too. I was so happy with my life, I had a husband and two babies and...it was perfect. Should have known it would blow up eventually.” 

He sighs softly and gets up. He comes back with two normal sized glasses and pours some rum in them. He hands her one and toasts her. “To us, the two biggest jerks and idiots of all time.” 

She smiles and taps their glasses. “Cheers to us.” 

He sighs as they both drink and then rubs his fingers across the top of the glass. 

“You know, this might sound funny to you but you know what I've missed most of all about you?” 

“Hmmm?” 

“I miss those bras you used to have hanging around the bathroom, and I miss my razor being dull because you used it to shave your legs with. And I miss the hairclips mixed up with the fish hooks in my tackle box... it's no fun having a closet all to myself. And it's no fun swearing because you're not around to pretend you're shocked by it. Well, nothing's any good without you Rey, I miss a lot of things... I guess I just miss you!” 

She blinks at him, tears falling from her eyes so fast it looks like water was tossed in her face. 

“And I suppose you just expect me to go weak at the knees, and fall into your arms, and cry hysterically. And say we'll just figure this whole thing out. A bi-continental relationship with our daughters being raised here and there. And. And, you and I just picking up where we left off and growing old together. And... and... c'mon, Poe, what do you expect? To live happily ever after?” 

He leans across the couch and cups her face pressing kisses to her face. “Yes. To all of the above. Except you don't have to cry hysterically.”

“Yes I do cause I already am!” He blends their lips together even as she sobs. 

~&~

Rose and Finn walked across the backyard, the sun was just starting to set and she hoped that Rey and Poe were at least a little calmer. She and Finn pulled the board off and set it against the guest house. 

Finn bit his lip. “Do you think their gonna run out of there?” 

“Not sure, we should be prepared just in case.” 

She slowly opened the door and peered in. “Well no blood.” 

“That’s a good thing.” 

They both stepped in and looked around. “Nothing looks broke, so they didn’t hurt each other.” Finn said

“I wonder where they are?” ‘

“Guys?” 

Both Finn and Rose jumped and turned around to see Poe behind them. He was wrapped up in a towel with wet hair. 

Rose and Finn just stared at him for about 5 seconds before Poe finally said. “You guys should go.” 

Rose bit her lip, taking in her brother’s appearance. “Did you kill Rey?” 

Poe blinked and smirked. “No Rosie, I didn’t kill Rey. She is indisposed at the moment though.” 

Finn for his part caught on faster than Rose. “Did you fuck my sister Mate?” 

Poe smirked at Finn. “Sure you want to hear the answer to that?” 

Finn shook his head. “No not really. Come on Rose.” 

Poe watched as the two went out the door and then he walked back down the hall. Rey was sitting in the bathtub he had just left sipping some wine they had found. She grinned at him and shifted. “Did you get rid of them?” 

“Yup, Finn asked if I fucked you.” 

He slid off the towel and got back into the tub with her as she choked on the wine. “What did you tell him?” 

“I asked him if he really wanted to know the answer to that.” 

She laughed and he smiled at her, big and bright. His eyes moved to her hand that was setting down the wine glass, her engagement ring and wedding ring back on her hand. He never thought he would see that again. 

“You know we still have to talk to the kids, despite their weird ass plan actually working, they did try to blackmail their parents.” 

“Tomorrow.” She said as she moved across the water and into his lap to kiss lips deeply. “Cause I really want my husband to fuck me.” 

“I am never one to deny my wife anything.” 

She laughed around their kissing. 


End file.
